


夏夜情事

by Charlieeee



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlieeee/pseuds/Charlieeee
Summary: 想不出来简介，一篇短打，希望喜欢
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 14





	夏夜情事

那是一个格外晴朗的夏夜。

精灵早已失去了拘谨与冷漠，雪白的皮肤被染上暧昧的浅绯，人类正在他身上温柔又有力地吮吸，给纯洁处子的肉体留下爱欲的吻痕，带有淫靡色彩的点点水声从后穴传来，人类一直都很有耐心。握惯了剑柄与缰绳的手缓慢而克制地入侵这新的领土，精灵的体内一开始是干涩又紧张的，就像他一样天真又腼腆，随着人类手指的深入与灵巧地转动，又逐渐丢下赤子的羞怯，热情地让人脸红。  
穴肉湿润又有活力，人类一边在精灵洁白的脸颊上留下爱怜的亲吻，含蓄地表达着自己内心的热火与喜爱，一边颇有计谋地又增加了手指的数量，淫丝羞答答地挂在他的手上，阿拉贡满意又快乐地听见精灵发出小猫般的微弱声响。

多么令人怜爱，多么美丽又脆弱。

伊露维塔的初生儿女是这样的宝贝与珍贵，就连皎洁的月光都不忍心看见他脸上的泪痕。  
极致的美丽与极致的强大，漫长的岁月赠与他高洁灵魂，没有人不为林中的明珠倾倒，哪怕是大名鼎鼎的星之鹰也甘愿成为绿叶的陪衬。

柔顺的金色长发胡乱散在地上，能够轻松射杀半兽人的手松松地搭在游侠的脖子上，调皮的精灵用他的嘴唇胡乱蹭着阿拉贡的喉结与锁骨，无师自通的求欢姿态让阿拉贡一瞬间绷紧了身体，梵拉在上！

后穴的水声在寂静的夏夜里格外暧昧刺耳，阿拉贡的阴茎早已打在精灵平坦的小腹上，两人的性器在胡乱互相蹭着，直到莱格拉斯伸出双手将他们一起握住，生涩地上下撸动，手法的笨拙无法掩盖快感，阿拉贡在后穴的三根手指急躁地抽动，他就像一个初尝情史的毛头小子，迫不及待地想要品尝禁果。

“阿拉贡....”

淡淡的叹息从精灵口中吐露，有力的小腿轻轻踢了身上人，这就是邀请了。

火热的阴茎插入了他的体内，哪怕经过前戏也无法阻碍刚进入的滞涩，莱格拉斯颤抖着，他的声音变得更高，双手紧紧地扣住阿拉贡的肩膀，

“进入我，阿拉贡！”莱格拉斯喊道，“让我感受你，埃斯泰尔！“

性器在精灵的体内不断地抽动，莱格拉斯能感受到阿拉贡是如何捅开他的身体，如何深入他的体内，每一根筋脉又是如何在穴内摩擦，人类小气又恶劣地拔出后又迅速顶到深处，激烈的抽插让初尝情事的精灵难以忍受，他只能紧紧地扣住阿拉贡的腰，在被顶到穴内敏感软肉的时候深深地吸气然后一口咬上游侠的肩膀。

这仿佛是一场试炼，却又比他当年的训练还要磨人。

情欲在他的体内不断生长，阿拉贡从未如此快乐，每一次的插入都会让莱格拉斯轻轻的颤抖，穴肉不知廉耻地挽留他吮吸他，第一次的性爱就让精灵地身体学会无师自通的勾引取悦，让阿拉贡又爱又恨。

他灰色的眼珠从未如此明亮，“请原谅我的贪婪，我的绿叶。我渴望你的全部，甚至希望你的世界只有我一个人，多么卑劣而无耻。”他深深地叹息，性器缓慢又重重地在穴内出入，甚至带出深红的穴肉，他无法制止自己的控制欲与疯狂，他不想再有别人用垂诞的眼光夺取他的精灵，哪怕是旁人的欣赏与喜爱都会让他嫉妒与愤怒。

莱格拉斯不断地喘息，  
“阿拉贡,”美丽的蓝眼睛望着自己的爱人，“我们是一样的，哪怕是精灵也会拥有一颗嫉妒的心，特别是当他面对自己的爱人。”

“inye tye-méla，estel。”

END

inye tye-méla：精灵语中的我爱你，如果有误请告知，感谢。


End file.
